Its Not Over
by air maiden
Summary: Sokka and Suki's wedding has Toph heartbroken. Especially since he proposed to her first, but she turned him down. Only because she's just 16! Maybe a mission with Aang to take down a mass killer will help. Its easier said then done. Taang,Zutara. RandR!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all you crazy Avatard people! First off wasn't the finale simply epic!! Would be perfect if the pairings I was rooting for came true. Oh well. (sighs) Still dreaming about it though. Anyway this is a future fic that hopefully won't be the typical plot you guys are used to. It stars our the older more sophisticated gang, who have more than enough to do. The last the thing they need is a group of assassins murdering the innocent with the Avatar as their main target. But will Sokka's brilliant idea to take them down take a turn for the worse? Oh and did I mention affections get in the way, and a few stolen kisses that weren't suppose to happen. Oh yeah and throw in a couple murders and you get the ultimate epic journey. I got this idea a while back and have written about half of this thing, so hopefully this won't disappoint._ _Review and thanks for reading! Avatar rules! (Here, here)_

_Disclaimer- Avatar, mine? Nope don't own it. Otherwise the pairing would be different, so yeah. Oh yeah and I give credit to all the quotes I've taken. None of them are mine but belong to inspirational people._

The Prologue

**We all like to congregate at boundary conditions. Where land meets water.  
Where earth meets air. Where bodies meet mind. Where space meets time.  
We like to be on one side, and look at the other.**  
- Douglas Adams, _Mostly Harmless_

(Scene 1: Karubo House; Earth Nation in late November)

"**If you've heard this story before, don't stop me, because I'd like to hear it again."**

**-Groucho Marx quotes**

"Mother, why is the picture ripped?"

The picture Cho held was ancient. The color definitely was chipping and a fading so that everything had a more washed out look. A tint of yellow had long ago settled in the wilted paper and the edges were frayed. One side however, the left one, was not the same kind of frayed. It had been torn, and quite brutally too. And although the paper itself was old, the woman in the picture radiated off the page as if the painters quill had just finished the final touches of her delicately carved mouth. But it was her eyes the had captured her attention. They were a brilliant clouded green, like washed out ferns on a wet day, and she imagined that the color must have been even more remarkable many years ago. Determined eyes, she mused with a small smile. The young woman was afraid that if she held it too tightly, the whole thing might crumble and fall to ash among her feet.

Her mother sat in the chair beside the fire, her eyes closed. It was one of the colder days in the Earth Nation country, and two sat close together, looking at old photos and sharing a pot of tea. The two had been enjoying the quiet company of each other until Cho came across a picture tucked behind another one.

"Didn't Grandma Toph already have a wedding portrait? The one up there on the mantle. And she's wearing a different outfit in this one. She looks younger too."

As Cho gazed at the fine looking woman in the picture, she realized how little she knew of her own grandma. Her own kin. She began to wonder why this was. Was she some sort of disgrace? Was it because, as her mother mentioned, she was blind.

"That's a special one. The only one of two pictures I have of my mother," her mother said quietly while taking another sip of tea with a sigh. "You were too young to remember her. She died when you turned three. "

"She's really pretty," the young woman said, still entranced. She looked closer and found that the woman was much younger than she had first thought. The dress she wore, a deep purple had light purple irises embroidered into the seam made her look much older than she actually was and a long veil that lay on the floor beneath the chair she sat in. And she wore little makeup other than light blush and some lipstick that gave her dark red lips. Maybe it was a family portrait, it wasn't every day normal people got dressed up like that.

Her mother laughed. "It must have take a troupe of ten men to restrain her in that chair. See the way her hands are clenched. It takes nearly three hours to do work like this."

"She doesn't look much like you."

"No I took after my father, in looks and in disposition," the old woman said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Although I did have a streak of that temper of hers. Once in a while you would poke it out of me. It would take your father _and _your brother to calm me down during one of those fits."

"Grandpa was so sad when she died. He never talked of her much."

"Hm," her mother said thoughtfully. "I've never seen more powerful a love than what they had. They were never without each other." She shook her head, memories of her parents coming back to her like a familiar breeze.

Outside the house a steady snow was now falling and the stray people that remained on the street scattered into allies and some into shops. A young pale man walked along the street with his arm hooked with a dark skinned lady about Cho's age. The lady was very pretty, with snow falling on her hair. She must have complained about her hands, because the man smiled and took her hand in his. Lightly, he blew on them producing warm steam, a fire bending trick. The lady smiled wide, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked away. Their footprints were soon all that was left of their presence. Cho's mother watched them with a faint smile on her face and a knowing look in her gray eyes. "They remind me of two of my mother's friends. All her friends were important people back then. I saw my mother cry only for the second time when she passed away." She shook her head as if to throw out the memory. Too much remembering made her mind ache.

They listened as icy rain fell to soak the snow, and the mountains grew darker. The Lady Moon, a legend that Cho had heard many times, rose to the heart of the sky and sat right between the earth and sky. As foretold, her eyes open and smile down at the lover she left behind on earth.

"You still haven't answered my question though," Cho persisted.

Her mother's eyes blinked. "Why the pictures torn in half? Oh I wondered that too, but my mother didn't tell me till I was about your age. Was it twenty or nineteen? I'm not sure. But its one heck of a story I'll tell you that. Could I see it ?"

Cho passed the picture to her mother's wrinkled hands. She watched as her mother's expression went sad. "This was her wedding picture. She was sixteen at the time."

"Sixteen!"

"Yes, young but not too young to be married in those days. Of course, you already know that she traveled with the avatar and his friends during the war."

Cho nodded. That much she knew. Her grandmother's later life was a mystery.

Her mother settled in her chair and asked Cho to pass her a pillow for her back. "Well, she was very much involved in the next war as well."

"Another war?"

"A more secret war, not quite like the open battles and attacks on villages and cities that happened in the first. She said more of conspiracy, secret communities, lurking assassins. That sort of stuff."

Cho now was fully attentive and sat up from where she had stretched out on the sofa. "And what did grandma have to do with that."

"Too much I'm afraid," her mother said.

"Tell me, I have time." Cho relaxed into the soft foam of the chair and her mother coaxed some air to cool her tea.

The old woman smiled. "Good, because it's a long story. Forgive me if I don't remember it all properly. My mother only told it to me once."

"It must have been a painful experience," Cho said.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell into the world of her youth. Stripped her

skin and fell into a time when at last the world was at last at peace. "That was the very first time I remember my mother crying."

(Scene 2: Kyoshi Island in Spring)

**Should I smile because he's my friend, or cry because that's all he is? By Unknown**

The soft flute and drum tempo began and everyone in the isle watch with glowing eyes as the bride walked down the isle. It was a perfect mesh of harmony, both bride and groom looking so in love it made the young ladies in the room sigh. Most of the young maidens were closely acquainted with the bride, who happened to be their leader. She was a warrior, a Kyoshi Warrior. And almost all people in the room at least knew about the groom, a man from the water tribe and one of the heros in the great war. The groom, hands clasped behind his back and face shaved (for once), was proudly presented with his bride. It was like they were made to be together as they were now, hands molted into one. Everyone quieted to hear the vows that were to be made. The vows that would make Suki and Sokka, man and wife.

Next to Suki was Katara and next to Sokka was Zuko. Katara and Zuko had been asked to be their maid of honor and best man. It was tradition in the Kyoshi Islands that they to would be standing during the vows, to be witnesses of the event that was to take place. Katara was smiling through tears, giving both Sokka and Suki encouraging nods. Zuko looked pretty nervous too. He wasn't used to standing up in front of so many people for a good purpose. It was a nice feeling, he thought to himself.

As for Toph Bei Fong, she felt sick.

She was seated in the first row next to Aang, trying not to lose her temper every

time Aang tried to hide how nervous he was. Not only was he sweating, but he kept tapping his foot like he had to use the bathroom. Twice he had squished Toph's foot and kept rubbing the back of his head. Geez you'd think he'd be the one getting married, Toph thought to herself.

It was funny how one choice could define your life. Because of one choice, mistake or not, it was not her but Suki standing up there beside Sokka. Not her that Sokka's eyes shone at, not her that Sokka would marry. She could have been, it would have been so easy to say yes to him and his offering that day on the beach. He wanted her then, he probably even loved her. A wonderful, respectable life she could have led. But Toph broke his heart, said no. And now he was breaking hers. It was only fair, she supposed. But still, it was like a stab in the heart to watch.

The ceremony flew by and soon two rings were now secured on both of their fingers. The rings were made of a stone found deep in Water Nation. The color was a deep fluid blue green color.

Since the he was proclaimed chief of the south pole, Hakoda had the authority to marry the two and so was asked to be their preacher of sorts. He kept having to clear his throat, which sometimes grew thick with emotion. "By the power invested in me through the great spirits above, I pronounce you man and wife. Let this combining of two cultures, two elements, two people, be joined from this day forth. You may kiss the bride."

They didn't jump straight into it like most couples did, but Sokka instead lifted Suki's chin, looked into her eyes, and slowly bent down to kiss her.

Hakoda grunted again as pretended to wipe dust out of his eye. "May I present the newly wed couple!"

Everyone clapped and hollered.

Toph clenched the sides of her dress and tried not to lose her cool as tears began to well. He was gone forever. They, the two of them together, was like a fairy tale dream now. And suddenly the air seemed to be pressing at her head like a balloon prepared to pop. The cheering sounded like jeers and the hollering like a chanted taunt. Toph quickly stood and fled, hoping that noone had seen her embarrassing exit.

She made it without letting anything out all the way to the back where Appa and Momo were resting. There she drooped like a wilted flower and buried her face in Appa's fur to hide her shameful tears. "Its not fair," she moaned. "He loved me first." A wet tongue stroked her cheek, but Toph only cried harder. It was like everything was pouring out in a big flood. She hated this more than anything in the world. Crying was a form of weakness, a break in self control. But Toph decided it was best to let it out now rather than later when she had witnesses other than a furry bison and a big eared lemur.

"Oh, Toph."

She jerked around and felt Twinkle Toes behind her. She tried to wipe her face and fix her vocal cords from sounding raw. "Aang get lost." She wanted to add that if he didn't she'd kick his butt all the way back a hundred and four years, but had a hard time function her brain. When she was in this sort of state, it was as if her limbs were disconnected from her body.

"I came out here to check on Appa and Momo." Aang was trying give an excuse for coming out here, but Toph could tell he was lying.

"Yeah well their fine so bye Aang."

"You called me Aang twice."

"Yeah so," Toph said rolling her eyes.

"You never call me that unless your upset." He crossed his arms. "So what's wrong. Nobody cries like that after a wedding. Aren't you happy for them?"

"What are you talking about? I got cactus juice in my eye and-and-"

"Toph, that's badger's turd and you know it."

Toph sniffled. Her lower lip trembled. Just thinking about _them _made her realize how happy they looked and how selfish she was being. Suki deserved Sokka. Maybe she was the one that didn't deserve him.

Aang was silent for a moment, the usually carefree boy by nature looked much older wearing a serious expression. Or had Aang just grown up when her back had been turned. War changes people in either the worst of best ways, and out of all of them Aang had changed the most. He now excepted his role and responsibility as Avatar and shot up about five inches. And though their was still tension that fused up now and again, even Toph had to admit that maybe they all would now submit into a quiet retirement.

Then it seemed to dawn upon him, and he uncrossed his arms. "Oh. I think I get it now."

"Hey Aang," Toph said.

"Yeah."

"You wanna' take a ride on Appa."

The question startled the young air bender. "I thought you hated flying?"

"I do. But right now it would help. You know, to not feel anything. Just to feel my heart beat and no one else's, it gets annoying."

Aang raised his eyebrows, but then began to smile. "Okay."

Soon Toph felt the sensation of the wind tearing a her hair. Of nothing in particular but the presence of herself, Aang, and Appa. No parents wanting to marry her off, no ex-boyfriends getting married, no nothing. She could stay up her forever.

It was right to say that Toph had changed the least in their little, more intimate group. Her heart was still set in the same place. Her ways and brutish opinions had ceased to become less childish. And she was the one who just a year ago, seemed fit to stay unacclaimed to and to stand by her own. That was until Sokka finally, after three years, gave Toph a second look. After that, her world went haywire.

"So you gonna' tell me what goes on in your thick skull. Or," Aang said reaching to her sides, "am I gonna' half to tickle it out of you." His finger's poked skillfully and her ribs, and the air bender's quick reflexes prevented her from slapping them away. For the first time that night Toph laughed and snorted in a unladylike fashion.

"Stop. Aang," she wheezed between gasps of air or a giggle. "I'll tell you!"

Aang released her and she rolled onto her back still gasping and laughing. She swiped her bangs out of her eyes and Aang watched as her chest fell and lifted.

"So the reason for my un-Tophish behavior is because of- well I guess jealousy really. It hurt you know, to watch my former boyfriend get married to a nice girl like Suki. Made me feel like crap." Toph bit at her lip, wondering if she should continue. "He asked me to marry him that weekend on the beach half a year ago when we were serious."

"I know."

Toph's eyebrows furrowed and she sat up. "You knew?" Her eyes narrowed further. "Sugar Queen," she said dangerously.

Aang laughed nervously. "No Sokka actually. He came to me after asking Zuko. He seemed to think he did something wrong, he couldn't seem to understand why you turned him down."

Toph pursed her lips. "The guy seriously sometimes doesn't have a clue. My age for one! I'm only sixteen spirit's sakes!"

"He's at a different stage in life, Toph. At his age people are expected to get married already." Aang sighed and lay down. "We're not far from it either."

The two friends sat like that for a moment, Aang staring at the stars and Toph lost in her own thoughts. It occurred to her that she was being self-centered and tried to turn the conversation around.

"Have you asked Katara yet?"

Aang's mood visibly dimmed. "We've dated so long that sometimes I think she's bored of me. She wants me to do something exciting, she wants a whole lot more than I can give right now." A breeze floated by and curled between the two. Appa burped, but they ignored him. "I mean can you imagine a life as the avatar's wife? I'll be gone so much, and Katara's someone special, incredibly special, she deserves someone who can give her the world."

"Your deserving Twinkle Toes, but yeah I can relate."

Aang smiled his hugest grin. She was feeling better because she switched from 'Aang' back to his annoying title of 'Twinkle Toes.' "It's gonna' be great to see the guy that you marry Toph. He'll have to be ten times buffer than Zuko and Sokka combined."

"Ew, are you suggesting the Boulder! Yeah, and even then I could kick his butt."

"Ha, most definitely."

"I wish things wouldn't change so much, everyone's growing up and I feel like I'm the only one who misses being a kid."

"You've still got me."

"Yeah- I've still got you Twinkle Toes. Just don't go all manly on me any time soon okay."

"Okay let's shake on it," Aang said. "Ug, do you have to spit like that!"

He stuck out his tongue as their hands stuck together, connected by the lovely essence of saliva. "Sorry buddy," he muttered as he wiped his palm on Appa's fur.

The sky rumbled. Something wet landed on Toph's nose, then another drop fell on her bare toe. She turned her head up and felt more droplets of rain streak down her face. It was now raining a good deal, which according to Sokka, meant good fortune in Water Tribe. The water matted down her hair, slid to her chest and dampened her dress. It felt good until lightening as strong as Azula's struck a tree twenty feet from them.

"We better get outta here," Toph said and hung on tight as Aang led Appa through the heavily coursing rain. They hadn't gotten before retreating to the shelter of a cave off the coast of Kyoshi, only five minutes away from the wedding.

"Ah, Appa!" The furry beast shook his soaking mane, giving Toph a nice coating a Appa fur. She found her teeth were chattering, and sat next to Aang who had started a fire.

"Well we'll just have to hang out here for awhile," Aang said while looking out at the caves mouth. "It sure is raining. Must be spring showers." He turned to Toph and couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. Her hair was actually in stringy clumps and was fully down. A pink glow still lingered on her lips and her eyes still had color on the lids. And her dress was completely wet. And see through revealing a lot more than Aang was used to seeing. The fire really emphasized this. "Um," he said red faced, "your dress Toph. It's white so, you know."

"No I don't know what you mean. White means no different from black to me." Toph squeezed her hair and her cheeks were pink from the cold air. She was trying very hard not to grin at the discomfort she was causing Aang. Although she knew it was wrong, she still found it fun to tease on the borderline of flirting with her friend.

"Well- I can kinda see through the chest." She didn't look all that bad really. Aang was used to seeing Katara in a white bikini, so why should he react differently to a wet Toph. Well, despite the fact that her bra was showing.

"Don't look!" Toph's equally pink blush was exposed by the warm glow of light. She drew her arms around her chest, and suddenly felt her body shiver. This wasn't natural for Toph. The pounding of the rain drowned her thoughts, drowned out the sound of Aang's steady breathing as he edged a bit closer to the earthbender.

"Cold?"

She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and found them to be a lot longer than she remembered. He heated up his body using firebending and spread warmth through her. Gave her the feeling back to her fingers.

"Thanks Aang," she sighed. They sat in peaceful silence for a while, just listening to the pitter-pattering. Then Toph said the question she had been mulling on since the wedding kiss. "You think Sokka really loves her."

Aang was silent for a moment before saying, "yes. I really think he does Toph." He didn't want to hurt her, because beneath the tough exterior there was a hurting that she tried to hide. But Aang figured it would hurt her more to lie than to tell her the truth. And though he also knew Sokka had once loved Toph far more than Aang thought was possible, he didn't tell her that. It would only intensify the loss.

She nodded and sighed again. "Then I'll try to be happy for him...and not accidentally crush his wife while earthbending."

"Hey you always crush me."

"Yeah but that's because you're a suckiest earthbender I've ever met," she laughed. "Next to those losers at home who I must of beat fifteen times in the ring."

Aang smirked and zapped himself from Toph's right side, to her left. "And I seem to remember how I beat you on that ring."

Toph threatened Aang while cracking her fists and jabbing an elbow into his side. "Hey the rain stopped," she said suddenly.

The night sky was indeed now a deep, clear blue. And the clouds and left so that the stars were showing. Down below the cave a band of cricket were making a racket and Aang spotted a badger mole peak its head out of its underground hole before burrowing back in.

"Well let's go." Aang blew out the fire and offered Toph a hand, who ignored it and lifted herself up.

"Sugar Queen's gonna murder me for ruining this dress," she murmured before hopping back onto Appa. With a huge yawn she lay back on Appa and closed her eyes. The moist air and buzzing of insects tempted her to into her dreamy world of black.

Toph and Aang happened to fall asleep on Appa who went back to the wedding. He let out a big yawn and spread out on the damp grass.

When he landed Zuko and Katara happened to be there, strolling to the garden where Katara wanted to see a fire snapper rose (a most famous flower in the Fire Nation)

"Wasn't it beautiful," Katara was saying. She bent down to pick a fallen fan lilac from the ground and put it in her hair. "I think Sokka was ready to faint when Suki walked down the isle."

"I don't care much for weddings," Zuko said. He stood a little ahead of Katara. It had been some time since he had nearly been in that position

A year ago, just three months before their wedding, Mai had contracted severe pains from where Azula had hit her with lightening nearly six years back. She had never told him anything about that accident. Of Azula's inexperience with lightning, and despite her teacher's warnings practiced her unrefined skill with Mai and Ty Lee accompanying her. The untamed force and power of the sizzling flame left Azula uncontrolled and accidentally hit her friend instead. And when Mai finally confessed this to Zuko it was too late.

Zuko blamed himself. He coped with the pain by the way of isolation, and especially avoided the waterbending girl. The girl with the name of Katara, who he knew from both his most painful and happiest moments. He never thought he could fall in love again with the scar of losing Mai so vivid. Till now.

Katara seemed to read his mind. "You didn't need a wedding for her to know that you loved her Zuko," she whispered from behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko flashed around, angrily. Katara backed away as Zuko let his anger singe the flower patch next to him. "I could have done something. You could have done something," he growled.

Somehow Katara caught his hand, drew dew from the grass, and let her element

battle with his. Fire to heat the water, water to cool the fire. They _neutralized_ each other. And finally Zuko gave in, let Katara's soothing hands lessen the pain he was feeling.

"She'd want you to be happy Zuko," Katara said. Her blue eyes glistened, forgotten was her search for the fire snapper rose. It really was all just an excuse to talk to Zuko again. Reestablish the friendship they had managed to lose throughout the year. But when Zuko move his other hand to her cheek, just as she had done to him many years ago she felt as if she was burning. He lightly pulled the flower out her hair.

"You make me happy Katara," he whispered gruffly.

"But Aang," she said trailing off. She tried to think of a response, but found only disconcerted thoughts. She loved Aang more than anything and didn't doubt her feelings for anything else. He was her solace. He saved her as much as she saved him that day four years ago. She _owed_ it to him.

"You love him," Zuko said and felt her relax at the familiarity of the statement. "But sometimes- I wonder."

"How can you say that," she snapped and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Of course I love Aang. Could we not make that any more clear by now."

"Well it just surprises me that you two are not married yet then."

"We...I..." He hit the question she dreaded to know the answer to herself. What could she say? Aang's just not ready for that. But the truth was that they both weren't ready. She threw her hands up in the air. "See! Whenever we hang around each other we argue."

"I find it incredibly sexy."

"Zuko!"

"Sorry I forgot you and Aang have a G-rated relationship. Let me correct myself." He taunted her by closing the distance between them ever so slowly. She gasped as their chests connected and as his hands pulled her gently against him. "I find you incredibly beautiful, alluring, and damn scary at the same time. And you might not in a million years think it'll happen," he whispered, "but I swear to you Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I will have you as my wife."

He couldn't help smile when her cheeks went dark red with either embarrassment or rage. Her heart was pounding, he could feel it right against his abdomens.

A breeze shivered her skin even though it was already prickling. She was breathless and taken back at the same time. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes," she said frowning as if it wasn't a good thing.

"Well I try."

"Aang's going to murder you."

He grinned and tipped her chin so he could she her whole face. "I'll take my chances."

Then right in the middle of nowhere, someone farted.

The two reacted like a grenade had been thrown between them. Zuko leaped back and quickly collected himself as Katara whipped around. The flame lilac fluttered to the grass.

It was just Appa. The two sighed heavily. And suddenly, Appa triggered another question Katara had.

"Hey Appa have you seen Toph and Aang," Katara asked. She pet Appa's muzzle and he made a grateful grunt.

Zuko nudged her side and pointed.

"Zuko what- oh."

On Appa's back was Toph and Aang who, when Appa had laid down, slid so they were practically in each others arms. Toph's hair was out and grazed Aang's cheek. Aang's fingers were brushing hers.

Katara felt a little jab, but thought with a jolt of satisfaction that Aang just left because he didn't like big parties. Aang wouldn't betray her.

"Should we move them," Zuko asked.

"Nah," Katara said. "It's actually kind of cute."

Zuko shifted his feet around, his face set in tight straight features. "You look kind of cute tonight too."

"That was the worst pickup line I've ever heard." Still Katara blushed, but did a good hiding it.

They walked away leaving their friend to peaceful slumber. After that night there was little peace as an uprising of a most dangerous group arouse to kill not only the Avatar, but all that stood in their way.

_Okay what do you think? Too typical? I don't know, but after editing it about seven times, I thought it was about time to post and get some responses. So please review! And don't worry, this is just a introduction chapter, so the real plot and action is coming up. Review! (Please)_

_-air maiden (takes oath not to abandon story like last time. Cough,cough)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar and never will._

_Hey! Here's a new chapter where the plot kicks in. Hopefully this is more in character than the last. (Its harder than in looks) Anyway, hope this one doesn't disappoint._

_Comments to reviewers: To everyone that reviewed, thanks bundles! Its great to hear both encouraging words and comments. Feel free to criticism of any kind. (just as long as its not along the whole 'your story sucks' line) Oh and to Randomicit:__._ _Thank you for the compliment, and if you'd like to dedicate one to me just write more Avatar. Your poetry is really good!_

(Scene 3: The next morning and Kyoshi Island Hall)

**Dasha's eyes flashed in the moonlight. "Will it be dangerous?"**

"**Oh, I guess, now that you mention it, that it might-"**

"**Sounds like fun."**

**-Shannon Hale (River Secrets)**

"I found this in his back." Suki presented out a bloody dagger to the counsel of people present. It was a small dagger compared to the ones most were familiar with, and not capable to kill a man of General Shin's size. That was what baffled most. On the dagger's glinted edge was the words carved out in delicately calligraphy. _Fire Lord Ozai_ Everyone watched as she dropped it with disgust on the wide, circular table.

'Well I can't see it,' Toph thought to herself. It was boring having to pretend to be interested in some words she couldn't read or see.

"They must have known about the wedding. Known that the most important people who took down their lord would be gathered here tonight." Suki's voice shook and her usually calm composure seemed to dwindle. Sokka, sitting at her side, stroked her hand and muttered something to her.

"So another attack," Hakoda said heavily. He took a look at the dagger, the masterful weapon maker trying to detect its contents. "And we still don't have a clue who might be behind all this."

"No," Zuko said. He sat between his uncle and Katara and was now wearing his traditional Fire Lord robes, but his hair was worn casually. Both his hands were clasped, but when Katara shivered beside him, he put one on her shoulder. "They happen so randomly, in the most unexpected times. So far I've recorded ten attacks since last month. It makes no sense."

"Why not," Suki asked.

"Because every attack is so unexpected. An attack on a mother and a child. The same sort of weapon used on her as was used on Gerneral Shin. Its like this inner community within the city that's still loyal to my," Zuko paused and swallowed, "father."

The situation shifted to a even darker note, many remembering their own personally loses because of the previous Fire Lord. A lost mother, father, sibling, or friend. It was about as hard to keep the Fire Lord still alive as it was to make sure he stayed in his cell. Zuko's thoughts often crossed until they grew as explosive as lightning. Should he just end it, end his father's misery? Perhaps it would be better. But something made him stay firm to his decision. Not the fact that he loved his father, he had lost that feeling long ago, but the fact that he still knew not where his mother was. And he was going to find her, even if he was to find only a grave as her last remains to earth.

Some still didn't trust the young Fire Lord. Inexperienced to run a broken nation, they argued and asked for another to bear the role. But Zuko had held firm with this too, and had proven himself worthy of the crown and his birthright. Now all that was missing was a Fire Lady. His eyes swept over Katara and his hand that braced her, and smiled. Maybe there was hope for him still.

Toph, herself, was pretty excited about the situation. Not the fact that innocent

people were being struck down like geese in the sky, but the trouble meant adventure. For four years she had sat tight and waited for something to happen. Now here was a new fight, a new battle. She savored the thrill of it all in her belly. Of course not everyone was so keen on the idea. Aang for one. ('peaceful monk' she scoffed)

Katara had been saying something when Toph was thinking all this. Her friend was now eighteen and in the ripe age of marriage. Of course Katara was waiting for Aang to propose probably within the next year and was probably looking forward to little baby Kataras and little baby Aangs. "-he's just moved into Ba Sing Se. I think we have right to suspect him."

"Why is that?"

"Because I snatched this off of him." Katara proudly display a slightly bigger dagger with the same name, _Fire Lord Ozai_, imprinted on its glinting edge.

Iroh picked up this dagger, the old man feeling it edge. "Ouch, that's a fine blade there. Made by fire nation, I can tell by its proportion. Not too heavy, but sharp and precise, meant to slid easily through the skin and kill its victim."

A few people, Katara included, shifted nervously.

"So he might be the key in finding out who they are and what their planning," Aang said. "Katara, do you know more about him?"

"Yeah," Katara said unraveling a wad of notes from her seal skin pack, the one Aang once complained to Toph about. Even after nearly killing a human, the Avatar still wouldn't touch meat or hurt a fly. "He's fairly young, twenty two, and is rather careless on keeping his valuables hidden," she said with a grin. "But its hard to stay clear of him, it would take us actually being in contact with him to get any sort of real information. He knows something though, I'm sure."

"So what do you think Sugar Queen."

Katara's face went blank, and she shook her head. "I don't know. It's like this complex puzzle and ever time I get close the pieces just don't fit."

"Well maybe we're all looking too hard," Suki suggested.

Toph was quiet and kicked her feet on the table. Everyone was too deep in thought to notice.

She wasn't much of a brainstorming short of person, she was a doing person. Most of the time she did stuff without thinking her action through, which led to some problems once in a while. She was watching (with her feet of course) Sokka rest his arm comfortably around Suki's waist and Suki leaning her head upon his shoulder. Looking elsewhere didn't help, her eyes just kept traveling to that hand that mouth she was ever so familiar with. Even though she couldn't see it she still looked away.

"I think I've- no never mind, too risky."

"No Sokka, tell us. We're all pretty much just waiting for you to think of something," Aang said.

Sokka glared at everyone. "You know you may all, well some, be benders but you'd be nothing without me."

"Yes, yes all hail Sokka the idea guy." Suki giggled and gave him a kiss. It was rather disgusting.

Toph wished she could tell them to get a room without getting a knowing look from Aang.

"Well," he proceeded slowly. Why was he now facing her. It made Toph feel uncomfortable, and she look sardonically back at him.

"Toph, is a lie detector. She can pretty much read a lie a mile away, believe me I know. So she would be the best candidate obviously."

"True, but-"

"Toph let me continue and then everyone can have their say."

She slouched lower in her chair and gave him a fierce glare.

"So, Toph needs to get close and personal with him as Katara said. Katara's got everything on his background and I've gone through it last night. One, the guy is in serious need of more income. Two, he live in a highly questionable area where gatherings against the crown might take place. He happens to be one of the richest landowners in Ba Sing Se, well at least his family is. Which brings up the question why he'd need more money than he already has. Three, he's foreign, but has family that has lived in Ba Sing Se for some time. And he has never been to earth nation country until about three months ago. He's still a fire nation citizen. And four- he's not married."

This last comment was emphasized and everyone quieted. Toph got the feeling that this plan wasn't going to be in her favor, why else would Sokka be so insistent that his plan wouldn't work. He knew she was going to kill him, that's why. She relished the thought of danger, but wasn't so keen on the idea of being a spy. Why not give her a part with more action? Kick butt, crushing things stuff? It was her expertise.

"So I propose," Sokka said, edging forward slowly, " well in order to get up close and personal with him, she marries him."

Toph leaped out of her chair which hit the ground with a thud. Everyone flinched. "Hold on there, you want me to what? Marry him! Marry a criminal! Is that even _legal_?" She couldn't believe this. Sokka was asking her to pretty much to do the thing she took one hour explaining to him that she wasn't ready to do!

"You've never paid attention to the rules anyway. Well it is a quite good-"

"Good?" She stomped her purposely sending ripples through the floor. "I'm sixteen and furthermore-"

"Toph, you don't have to do this," Katara said quietly from behind her. "We didn't think that- I mean we don't," she corrected herself, "force anybody to do something that they don't agree to. The choice is wholly yours."

Everyone else had been silent. As if they- knew- about all this. Toph felt her anger rise and she clenched both fists. Aang's hand came up to grab her arm, but she shoved it away and gave everyone an accusing glare.

"You all knew didn't you? You were just waiting to hear if I would say yes. If I would give in and give myself to this creepo." Her kettle was boiling over. How could they do this to her? _Him_ especially.

"Toph we-"

"Shut it Aang!" She was leaning against the table, nails digging into the sides as if prepared to hoist and throw. But she was going to get splinters for that, or at least some bloody fingertips so she resisted.

"Why _are_ you so reluctant," Sokka said, rising up to meet her half way. "It's not like you will be or are engaged with anyone else!" He immediately looked sorry for it, but the knife was already sailing.

The words had a strangely powerful impact on her. It forced her backwards, almost stumbling down to a kneel. If Sokka's goal had been to rip out her heart and give it a good shake, he was succeeding. She could feel the looks of sympathy coming her way.

"Toph I-"

"Save your breath," she snapped. "Besides, it won't work. Won't he recognize me

as Toph Bei Fong. _The greatest earth bender in the world."_

"We'll give you a whole new identity and we'll make a big ruckus about the real Toph Bei Fong doing something else at a different part of the country. With a little work, he won't suspect a thing being foreign and all," Sokka said, composing himself again. He sounded very smug, like he was proud of planning all this out. "You'll just have to lay off the earth bending and you'll be a totally different person.

No earth bending? It made Toph's insides feel tangled and she realized just how much her skill defined her. Without it would she be nothing. _Worthless_ to everyone. It was clear they didn't care about her own feelings, and that really stung considering they were her closest friends.

"What makes you think he'll want to marry a random girl all of a sudden."

Sokka smiled dryly. "He needs money right? Well you'll have just that. I hear he's been asked to settle down with a wife for sometime now. I'd expect he'd be grateful for such an offer before he has to put posters up and advertise for a wife." It was a sorry attempt for humor, and only Suki muffled a high and sweet chuckle. Toph was really beginning to dislike her.

Toph took in a deep breath of air. It could work, as risky as it was. Still she could help feel frightened at the thought of her in a wedding gown giving her vows as Suki had. Suki loved Sokka, she was willing and ready. She wasn't. It was an entirely different situation. Not only was she going to be an arranged, unwilling bride, but he was six years older than her! 'To love and to cherish?' She was defying the spirits, that wasn't exactly the best of things to do. But it was for a good purpose, right?

"You don't have to do it Toph. It would be wrong for us to put this upon you." Katara's voice was calm, it settled the goose bumps on her skin. She closed her eyes tight. Here's to single life, she thought bitterly.

When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to pierce through everyone in the room. They were brave, strong, and determined, true to Toph's character. "I'll do it."

Katara rose and hugged her. Zuko patted her on the back. Aang merely let his hand stay on her flesh. Sokka lingered feeling guilty, avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt in them, see their anger for him.

But Toph only looked brave, strong, and determined. Behind her mask was a scared little girl, not the brave one that helped take down a fleet of airships or ran away from the only home she knew. It wasn't till much later did she face this unknown fear in the face. And much, much longer till she conquered it.

(Scene 4: Summer time at the Fire Nation Royal Palace)

**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-**

**I took the one less traveled by,**

**And that has made all the difference.**

**Robert Frost**

His name was Chin Jo Po, and he had accepted her offer. Sokka was right about him being desperate at least, she thought wryly. Toph found herself staring at his picture more often than what was probably healthy. Maybe it was better you couldn't see him, but it also drove her crazy. And it didn't help that she only had one week here in the Fire Nation to prepare and the other week would be spent traveling to Ba Sing Se. That would mean would her wedding would be the very day she arrived. A big mess for a simple couple getting married, Toph thought to herself. She was still strangling the fact that she was getting married. And so soon.

Through the unwanted attention and chaos that she was getting a mouthful of, it was nice to just sit as she was now. The cherry blossom tree was in full bloom, she could smell their faint fragrance, and Katara had placed some in her hair this morning. Water lulled in the little pond to the right of her, and once in a while she could hear the swishing of the two coy fish that swam beneath the shallow depths. She felt sorry for them. Had they spent their whole life trapped in that little pond, or had they been given a taste of freedom only for it to be short lived like herself? Toph made up her mind to ask Zuko if she could set them free.

She felt Katara's light, but sure footsteps approaching. She was carrying something in her arms. Something that nearly trailed on the floor.

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph said lazily.

"Toph," Katara said in surprise. "I wouldn't expect you here."

"Oh?"

Katara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well you just don't seem like a garden sort of person."

"Lately I seem to be doing a lot of things I normally don't like to do. But to anser you, I'm not but they don't have really any gardens in Ba Sing Se."

Toph could feel Katara's discomfort, but she still lowered to the ground next to her.

The truth was Toph had barely spoken to anyone much lately. She had been putting on a pretty good face for the most part, (in Toph standards, that meant not terrorizing Zuko and provoking Katara) but she was more drawn back. It was as if she was in her own little world_. _Katara was worried.

"Whatcha' got there?" Toph asked.

Laying out the material in her hands, Katara said, "its your wedding dress actually. I saw such pretty fabric at that summer Fire Nation festival, and I knew you'd love the color."

Festivals were glorious and a big deal in the Fire Nation. Although they had asked her five times, Toph hadn't wanted to go. Even Iroh couldn't convince her. So Katara, Zuko, and Iroh went without her.

"Is it green?"

"Um no."

"Brown?"

"Toph you can't wear a brown wedding dress! Bad luck! It's a really deep purple, and I've sewn irises into the silk."

"Geez, Sugar Queen you know I hate purple."

"Well, thanks that's-oh. Toph why do you do that?"

Toph just shrugged. "Fun to _watch_ the joke not being played on me for a change."

A tensed silence followed in which Katara felt more hurt than someone stung by a firecracker hornet. She'd done everything to make it up to her. And still no break through.

"I'm afraid I've made the sleeves to big though." Katara was fumbling with her distress, and took out a needle and some thread. "Just a few alterations and-"

"Thanks Sugar Queen," Toph said quietly. She was staring at the fabric with teary eyes. "I wish I could tell you its pretty, but you know."

Katara, feeling rather teary herself, reached over to hug her friend tightly. That was Toph's way of forgiving her. "It won't be forever, I promise. I hope you can forgive me, Toph. All of us for not consulting you before discussing it. It wasn't right."

"Damn right it wasn't," Toph said with a laugh. "But I would have said yes anyway."

"So you forgive me."

"Yes, do you need me to say it?"

For the rest of the afternoon the two sat joking as Katara hemmed the sleeves. For fun, Katara explained Chin's features to Toph, who couldn't help but be interested.

"Not bad looking, and pretty handsome for his age. He has a nasty looking scar though."

"Aw, not a hot one like Zuko's?"

Katara's eyes flashed toward Toph who wore a grin of triumph. "How would you know."

"Oh come on Sugar Queen, you've let out that little piece of knowledge more than once."

"And now I can't imagine why I did," she said. Her finger fiddled together and she poked herself. "Blasted needle."

"Don't worry," Toph said. Now that she was on good terms with Sugar Queen she could have fun poking some fun into her. "Aang won't hear that from me. He's too boggled over you to notice that he's got fairly hot competition. I'll just lay back and wait for the results."

Katara flushed madly and stabbed the needle into Toph's dress. "Oh your awful! Just wait till you have a guy that has it for you. Did I mention Chin's head is huge?"

Toph giggled. "Nice try Sugar Queen. As big as Aang's?"

"No," Katara said laughing, which made her prick her finger once again. "Ouch! No, nobody's head can be bigger than Aang's."

Toph leaned against the trunk of the tree and earth bended herself a foot rest. "Yeah. How can you hold that guy's entire head when you two are kissing. Isn't it a little bulbous shaped? What's wrong," Toph said angrily.

Katara had her mouth wide open and was making choking noises that sounded more like Momo coughing up a hairball. "Hold his head? When we're kissing?" Katara stared to chortle again and clutched her stomach.

"Well don't you?" Toph demanded, but she began to blush. Sometimes she felt so naive compared to the all around boy experienced Katara. Everyone just wanted to get their hands on the pretty waterbender. Sometimes Toph had wished she had a few guys running after her just so she could use them as personal punching bags.

"You haven't. Spirits how can I say this?"

"Spit it out, Sugar Queen."

Katara lowered her voice and looked closer at her friend. "You mean to say that you _haven't_ kissed anyone yet. Not even Sokka?"

Toph knew she should have never used her oh-so-wise mouth. It only got her in a fumble. No, so she had never been kissed by a guy. She and Sokka had come close to it several times, but she would panic one way or another and would immediately change the subject. Once she got so nervous, his lips one inch a way from her own, that she instinctively earth bended and he went flying into a lake. He hadn't been very happy after that. Ironically he asked her to marry him without ever getting his first kiss from her.

"No," she said, "I haven't. We did other stuff to make up for it. No, not like _that_ Sugar Queen gross!"

"Thank God! Well, for one you don't (spirits forbid) wrap your hands around the boys head so your smashed together like an octopus."

Toph blushed the color of the darkest cherry blossom in her hair. "Well, sorry but I haven't witnessed this. I've just felt the girl lift her hands up, so I assumed-"

"That's optional," Katara coached patiently. "First kisses are usually tense, so you feel awkward using your hands. But you put your arms on the guys shoulders and he one you waist if you both feel up to it. It heats things up."

Toph raised an eyebrow with a small grin forming. "So who was your first kiss?"

It was Katara's turn to blush. "Jet actually. He was much more experience than me, so I kinda was forced to skip the hands down step. Oh and about using tongue-"

"Yuck! No more details please!"

"Don't worry, I won't scar your little ears." Katara snickered while rising to her feet and beginning to walk away with Toph's altered dress. "Yet."

Toph, feeling much better now, suddenly thought of something that made her mood a bit dour. Would her first kiss really be with 'Chin The Criminal.' She grimaced, but then started to laugh. Was her first kiss really with Suki four years ago at the Serpent's Pass? She'd made herself forget about that humiliating moment. It was meant to be with Sokka, but still. Toph decided it didn't count since it was unintentional and not on the lips. (thank spirits!) Because when it came between 'Chin the Criminal' and 'Suki the Boyfriend Stealer,' she'd chose Chin any day.

_Yeah, don't really now the response to this chapter, but hopefully it isn't too outrageously unbelievable. If it is, help me brainstorm ways to make it seem more realistic. Please review and I'll try to post soon for all of you that are reading!_

_- air maiden_


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT- _Okay, I've two things to ask you guys before you get reading. First off is that at the end of every chapter from here on will be the day the next chapter will be posted. I'm doing this because there are so many new fics coming out now that the finale's over, and so stories get pushed to the third page or so just a couple hours after they've been posted. I plan to post chapter 3 on either Saturday or Sunday. So yeah, I'd like to hear if that sounds cool to you guys or not. Secondly, I have a question. Would you be interested in a AU (alternate universe) Zutara fic? It would be kind of a play off Romeo and Juliet, only Avatar style! (Not sure if it should end happy or not though) Anyways let me know, and enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar or the second quote which is taken from the book, Snow Country. The first quote, however, is mine._

(Scene 5: Fire Nation Palace; Twelve Days Before the Wedding at exactly 12:15 a.m.)

**Am I awake, or is this just a dream?**

**Am I alive, or am I just imagining it?**

Toph was wide awake. When a person can't fall asleep and is unable to see what time it is, lying at bed can be a living torture. She had been counting the ticking of Sokka's makeshift time teller (his newest invention) but had lost track a long time ago. If she had retired to bed at ten o'clock it must be a least twelve by now.

Two nights ago Sokka, accompanied by Aang, came over to the palace. Toph wasn't unaware until then that Sokka had planned to come with her and play the part of her manservant. Him along with a whole bunch of earth kingdom coins would be her dowry. And yes there was still the dowry thing practiced in the Earth Kingdom. (If arranged marriages were than dowries were too.) It will help assure your position as a high class lady, he said. And someone to make sure you aren't in danger. Toph wished it was for reasons other than that. Had he said, 'make sure you're alright.' or 'to keep you safe' Toph would have been much more satisfied. Of course Aang must have read her mind because he added, 'and to look after you of course.' Toph gave him a smile of

appreciation hoping that Sokka was getting a clue.

Her ears pricked up. She had heard sometime. A cracking of a branch? A bird bursting into flight from its tree home? Being blind made a person noisy. Toph raised herself up, and quietly pushed the blankets aside. She was only dressed in a long sleeved shift that was quite thin, but in the heat of summer she didn't feel cold. Come to think of it, the Fire Nation was mostly always balmy.

There it was again! Accept a different sound. A door opening in the room next to hers. Sokka was up.

Toph inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Now was a good a time as ever to talk to him. She could let everything out, regain the tight friendship she missed and be gone of this love. She wanted to laugh with him again, and taunt him because of his dysfunctional bending ability.

But when she opened her door, she couldn't feel him. He wasn't walking in either directions. Her eyebrows knit together. She lightly walked to his room and put her hand on doorknob. Sokka strangely did not close the door all the way, but left it just slightly open. Why would anyone leave their bed to open their door a crack? Was Sokka daft? High on catus juice? And why was he standing by his bed?

Then she heard a cry of surprise and agony. Toph whipped into the room to feel two men struggling in the dark. One clumsy and slower in his motions, another alert with a dagger in hand. Sokka was the clumsy one and was wrestling the other man above him. She recognized his weight on the ground. He must have just been awakened for he was sluggish and groped in the dark. And this person came in the room, it was not Sokka who opened the door. Everything made sense now.

Toph lifted her foot and stomped hard, sending ripples that threw Sokka's attacker off of him. Once she did that, she spun her body and pushed forward. Her earth boulder missed her target, who dodged skillfully, and hit the wall with a defining crack like thunder. _Sorry Zuko, that'll need to be repaired._

She raced forward to Sokka, blocking the intruder with a high wall. The man grunted as he was forced backwards.

"Sokka!"

"Toph," he moaned. He squeezed her hand tightly between his. "My leg."

Toph felt them only to touch something warm and wet. "So much blood," she gasped.

"Ahhhh!!"

A bunch of little rocks as well as bigger rocks went flying. The man had cracked through her wall. One rather large rock hit her head. A dizzy feeling overcame her. Raising herself for defense only made her stumble and reach for the support that was not there. She heard something whistle in the air, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Toph!"

Her body lurched backwards and hit the ground as the dagger narrowly missed her wrist, but nailed her long sleeve to the floor. Another followed the first and pinned her other sleeve. Her chest panted from the impact. As she struggled, she kicked and summoned a pillar but it was too late. Something was suddenly scalding her ankles, worst than a thousand pinches. Somewhat aware of the yelps that left her mouth, she realized what was happening. She was on fire.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled again. He let out an 'oomph' as he was kicked in the stomach. Groaning again, he was forcefully smashed into a dresser.

Toph screamed. The pain increased and she tried to roll her bottom half with no avail. That's when Toph saw the closest thing to red as was explained to her. Red was everywhere, on her feet, on her chest, in her lungs.

She barely heard Sokka delivering a solid punch, barely heard her name screamed by someone else. And then scampering, before a powerful blast of air blew straight into her face. Her head hit the stone floor and Toph felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

(Scene 6: Fire Nation Palace; The next morning)

**As he caught his footing his head fell back,**

**and the Milky Way flowed down inside of him with a roar.**

**Yasunari Kawabata (Snow Country)**

"Oh God she's awake!"

Katara was using her healing hands on her ankles, which were still burning as if fire had just touched her flesh. Toph blinked and then noticed Aang holding her hand looking at her anxiously and Zuko staring at her with a flicker of a smile.

"She's too much of a pain in the ass to stay unconscious for long," Zuko said. "Won't give us a moments peace."

"Oh shut up, Zuko," Katara said, but not in a venomous fashion. "Toph, are you okay. Aang was afraid he caused you to hit your head to hard." She sniffled and Aang was biting his bottom lip. "He was afraid he might have- damaged something."

Toph closed her eyes and tried to recollect her thoughts. It suddenly came back to her in a rush. The intruder, no assassin. Sokka screaming. Sokka's blood on her hand. Fire. Pain. Black. She sat upright. "How's Sokka. He was hurt, and I didn't have a chance to look after his wound. It looked bad. And what happened to the guy. I'd like a word with him."

Aang let out a big sigh which blew Toph's bangs out of her eyes.

"She's back to her old self I see," Zuko said.

Katara pursed her lips at him. "Make yourself useful and get me some wet cloths for her ankles. Cold now."

"Hey I'm not the waterbender here."

"Do it," Katara demanded. She dipped a compress in the water while creating a water whip and shaking it threateningly toward Zuko.

Zuko grumbled, but did what he was told. But not before giving Toph a sympathetic pat to show he felt sorry for her. She was sorry too. Now Sugar Queen was going to be all attentive and never leave her alone for a few days.

"I'm fine Katara, other than my ankles that is."

A silence followed and she felt Katara move to her side and take her hand, the one that wasn't already being held by Aang.

"Toph," she began slowly. "I tried my best with your feet, everything I could have possibly done... and your feet are healed for the most part...but on your ankles there is some scarring."

"Oh." Toph's fingers drummed down her thigh and went past her knee when she felt it. The feel of raw, burned flesh rather than smooth skin. It felt like Zuko's scar, only worse. As she traveled even more down the skin became smooth again, tender but smooth. And it wasn't like she was mortified, but she was shocked and found herself at a loss for words all the same.

"It's not that bad," Katara said quickly and putting her hands back on her ankles. "Probably feels worse than it looks."

Aang nodded.

"Well," she said, her voice shaking. "At least I don't have to see it. How's Sokka."

She felt Aang stiffen at this and assumed the reason was because Sokka's condition was not good.

"He's going to be fine," Katara said taking her hands off her ankles. Toph's legs felt much more relaxed and Katara wrapped the cold compress by her burned feet. "It's going to take a while for his leg to heal though. That dagger pierced him right to the bone. Tore a tendon. He's lucky though, he could be dead. That was the assassins goal after all."

_Sokka's alive. He's okay._ Toph relaxed into her pillow again. "So he's fine?"

"Yes, Toph he's fine didn't she just tell you that," Aang snapped, surprising Toph and Katara.

Toph raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What's that suppose to mean."

"Nothing," he muttered and looked away. Aang shook his head to get out his bad thoughts. He fixed Toph in an intense stare, even though she wasn't aware of it, and took her hand again.

"I'm just glad your okay," he said.

Katara had her back turned, but wondered at the words exchanged between them. It wasn't like Aang to be so tender with anyone but her. Usually he showed sincere concern, but not hand-holding and eye ogling. But it was just Toph, so Katara smiled at her foolishness. She trusted her boyfriend and her best friend, who were the few people closest to her heart. And her brother and father of course. Zuko too, she supposed. Yes, Zuko too.

Speaking of Zuko. "Where's Zuko with those towel?" Katara turned around and dressed Toph's tender ankles. She noticed the two hands had dropped from each others embrace. Katara did notice as well the way they itched to attach themselves again.

Katara's orders were to spend the next three days in bed. She offered to move Toph's bed next to Sokka's, but Toph refused using the excuse that she was too tired. Most likely Katara saw right through her lie, but Toph was too weary to deal with it at the moment. And before she knew it, those three days were long gone. Though she walked tenderly at first, Toph got to the point where she could walk all on her own. So she left the confinement of the bed, a temporary sanctuary from her rapidly approaching wedding.

It was two days before when Sokka called upon her. He lay in bed, his leg heavy bandaged and propped up as to not have any more damage done to it. She heard the scratching of quill against paper. So he was writing to Suki. Who else?

Sokka smiled when he saw Toph. "Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, Katara patched me up," he rubbed the back of his head. "You really saved me back there."

"Well I couldn't let our 'idea guy' get himself killed." There was so many things she could say to him. A whole bunch of 'whys' a whole bunch of 'what ifs,' but all she could seem to utter was reserved and unnatural. Being just friends sure beat this. Why had he asked her in the first place? And why- why hadn't she said yes? Maybe she could be holding him now, and he lovingly resting his head on her hair murmuring honey-sweet words. She'd truly lost it. She was delirious.

"I can't go with you to Ba Sing Se."

She raised her eyes.

"My legs screwed up, I won't be much of a manservant if I'm in bed for two weeks."

"My ankles are burned and that's not stopping me," she accused. It made her angry to think of him backing out of his own plan, while she had to still pull through.

"Toph, I can't walk yet. I can't go."

"Sokka," her voice broke. This was so embarrassing. "I can't go alone."

"I know." He reached over and grabbed something on the floor. "That's why Aang's taking my place."

"What?" Toph looked baffled. "But he's the Avatar."

"Its all been planned, by the wedding his hair will grow. (Yes it grows that fast.) And he'll be with you all the way through. My back up was suppose to be Katara, but she needs to stay here to tend my leg."

"I guess that's okay then." She shifted from one foot to another. Should she hug him good bye? Was she allowed to do that now without suggesting anything?

"Good. Katara's not going to like it though."

"Why? Honestly, does she think I'm going to steal Twinkle Toes away from her." Toph could laugh at that

.

"Maybe," Sokka said. "Your pretty enough to."

Toph blushed something awful. Did Sokka just call her pretty?

"Here," he tossed her the thing in his hand. It was a shape shifting moon rock. Toph had lost the bracelet in the last battle and had always secretly missed it being on her arm. It was something special between them.

"An early wedding present. If you don't-"

Sokka was crushed in the earth benders hug. "Hey there, I've got enough broken bones on me."

Toph laugh and punched his arm. "Tell anybody about me needing someone to go with me and your dead Snoozles. I'm warning you."

"So I'm Snoozles again huh?"

She grinned what he called her wickedly awesome smile. "Yeah. It soots you better than Sokka." Toph began to walk out the door when she stopped and turned around. "By the way what's my code name?"

"Cho. It means butterfly."

"Short and sweet. A little girly, but it'll have to do. Is that what your writing?"

Sokka lifted up the paper.

"Um yeah, great. What is it genius?"

"Oh, sorry. There passport that'll get you and Aang across the border."

"So what's Aang's code name?"

Sokka pondered a bit on this before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm no good with names. All I got is Arrow Guy. You've got something?"

Toph thought for a bit and burst into a big smile. "Ping Pong."

"Excuse me?"

"Aang's code name can be Ping Pong. It'll give me a good laugh at least." Toph left the room.

Sokka shook his head chuckling. "She's one heck of a girl. Agni, he'd better be ready. That criminal's gonna be sending her back in a week, money and all."

_Okay, that's it! I hope you liked it, despite the fact that it's a little shorter than the first two. I'd love to hear critics and comments from you guys,_ _so review! Okay tune in on either Saturday or Sunday for a new chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Hope nobody's too OOC in this one, it was a little harder to grasp. Can't think of anything else to say other than read and review. The reviews are awesome! Thanks to all of you that have given me a reason to continue this! Believe me, when nobody seems to care about what your writing, the point of spending time on it seems useless. So thanks!

(Scene 7: Road to Ba Sing Se; Three days before the Wedding)

"**They keep saying the right person will come along,**

**I think mine got hit by a truck**."

**Unknown**

"Aang your drooling on me."

In response Aang yawned.

"Ick, brush your teeth Twinkle Toes."

Aang blinked, the form of a side view of Toph's face coming into view. She was playing with her shape shifting bracelet, her hair surprisingly in two braids, and he noticed her fingers tremor every so often. Her feet, fully covered with dainty pointed shoes tapped restlessly. Aang knew she hated shoes with a passion. They prevented her from feeling her keen vibrations to the fullest making her 'partially blind' so to speak.

The two had left the Fire Nation Palace at the late hour of one in the morning. With only the moon as their witness, the lumbered quietly into the carriage. Toph's black cloak she borrowed from Katara camouflaged with her hair, and Aang wore a simliar cloak though it was a bit big for him because it belonged to Sokka. Aang thought that this was a bit much, but thought it best not to argue with Sokka's caution. Nobody saw them off, and they simply let the silhouette of the carriage disappear into the black.

But everything that night had been almost like a dream to Aang. It was the night Katara lingered longer than usual in his arms and when she slipped into her room, he followed. She showed no reluctance or surprise from this. Her breath was heated on his neck, and it effected his body in strange ways. The kisses they exchanged were all the more passionate, and she slid into those silk sheets like a seal. He lay beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist and her chin resting on his shoulder. They didn't do anything else, but they just lay there until Aang finally rose. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to rest beside her and give her all the deprived love he would never be able to catch up on. But duty came first, that's how it had always been.

Toph had changed outfits he saw. The original was a much more traditional Earth Nation dress and much more conservative than the Fire Nation's belly showing, bare shoulders style. A skirt that fell to the ankle, and a blouse that looked uncomfortably hot for the weather. Now she had cut off trousers and a much airier blouse. How had she changed in the first place? In the carriage when he was asleep? The thought made him blush.

He smiled and tried to close his eyes again unnoticed. She smelled good, like pine trees or an upturned flower.

"Twinkle Toes, I know your up. So get off me. Plus its not proper for a lady's _servant_ to in such close contact to her. Its indecent."

Darn it. Aang sat up and got off of Toph's shoulder. "Deep down you really are your mother's daughter."

Toph snorted, though she had been told that before. For the most part she was her mother's polar opposite, but rarely would her prim and dainty side show.

Then he got an idea. Inhaling deeply and transforming the small amount of air into energy that powered his lung, Aang let the air go. Aang slid to one side of the carriage while Toph, not so fortunate, slammed to the opposite side. A bunch of loose hairs poked out of her long braids, making her seem as if she'd waken up after hundred years. Aang couldn't relate, seeing as he used to not have hair. Until now of course. Now it was thick and blackish, brown.

"What the hell!"

Aang smirked and leaned an elbow on the back of the seat. "You said it wasn't proper to be in such close contact."

"I really oughta' make you walk the rest of the way," Toph growled.

"Are we here yet?"

"Dunno," she said mildly. "I really can't tell." Toph really hoped they were far away as possible from the ferry. She despised Ba Sing Se, and now she had even more reason to resent it. She began to let out her hair. It fell into long, wavy locks that nearly spilled to the floor. Aang watched as she spilt her hair into two parts, the first step in braiding.

"Ahhh!"

A large bump in the road lurched the carriage with the force of a bucking wild boar. Toph was thrown to the floor and Aang landed straight on top her. Well on her hands anyway. Only Toph's hands couldn't handle his heavy weight that was thirty pounds heavier than her own. Aang fell with his lips brushing hers. So softly it couldn't be considered a kiss, but evident enough that it couldn't be ignored.

She was panting, her eyes unknowingly looking straight into his. Her cheeks were lit up the color of Ty Lee's old outfit. Aang's fingertips were touching her hair, that was spread out like one of Suki's fans. It was cool, like silky water.

"Sorry about that!" The driver said, poking his head into the back cabin. "Hit a bump. Wait, where the boggers are those two?"

Aang leapt off Toph, and Toph jumped up and began to dust off her baggy pants. She had a faint tint of pink rising from her neck to her cheeks.

"We're fine," Aang said, flustered and blushing.

The man looked suspicious but merely tipped his hat towards Toph, who couldn't see this, and went back to the front.

"The ferry ride takes two days so we'll be cutting our time close." Aang rambled, and leaned out the window. Anything not to see her shocked expression "Hopefully- hey! There it is!"

Toph and Aang climbed out of the carriage and grabbed all there things before paying the driver. They didn't have much, only a bag each. Aang carried an extra bag that held Toph's dress and the money promised. Aang knew Toph was nervous about the ferry, but he had assured her it was a completely safe way of traveling. You think a flying stick is a safe way to travel, she grumbled. In truth she was more afraid of being back on land once they got on the water.

"Tickets please," an old woman with a uni-brow and lip hair said. "Welcome Ms. Cho and Mr. Ping Pong."

Toph wished she could have seen the look on Aang's face as he tried with no avail to wipe off his now legal name.

Once they got their tickets stamped, Aang asked when the next boat that wasn't booked would be sailing out.

"Five days."

"Five!"

"Sorry folks. Busy schedule this time of year."

"Your lying," Toph said suddenly.

The woman bent over her desk to glare at the short blind girl. "And why would I lie about something like that."

"I don't know, because the longer people wait here the more they have to pay for food, water, and shelter. So I repeat what my comrade has already asked. When's the next available boat sailing."

"Give me another coin and I'll spill."

Toph glared and cracked her knuckles. "Or we both can earth bend it out of you. Which sounds really fun right now."

The woman backed up, eyes wide. "Five minutes and that's the last ship out today. But its already boarding."

"Let's go," Aang said. He grabbed Toph's hand and they ran to the ship first setting out.

"Thank you," Toph shouted sweetly.

The two pushed and squeezed their way through the crowd. By the time they reached the end of the line, they were on the wooden ramp huffing and puffing like mad. Toph could hear water swishing beneath her feet, and her belly flip flopped. Please tell me I'm not going to be sea sick before I even reach the ship, she thought. She grabbed Aang's arm, which he immediately understood as a sign that she couldn't feel a thing anymore.

So close, they were almost at the top of the line when a big hand flashed in front of him. "Sorry, but that's all we can take." It was a boy about a year younger than the two of them. He gave a sympathetic look. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Aang didn't know what to say. Usually being the Avatar or being a Bei Fong would get them across, but neither could reveal their identity. The only way they could get across is with a white lie, which Toph obviously had planned before him.

"If you please sir, me and my husband need to get on today, see I'm due very soon."

Aang's mouth nearly dropped open in complete horror. But Toph was already producing fake tears and clutched the man's hand lightly."

"Please help us. If I don't get on this ship, I might have the baby on board." Her bottom lip trembled.

"Um," the boy said looking closely at her stomach. "Your not- oh what the heck get on. Just don't tell the boss kay'," he whispered and hustled them on.

Once the boy took them to the spare room and was out of eye sight, Toph smoothed her hair and sighed. She dropped on the scratchy bed and stretched out like cat.

"That was close," Aang said dropping their things in a neat pile.

"You bet it was. I wasn't even showing!"

Aang narrowed his eyes. "So what made him let us on."

"Too embarrassed to point it out or he's a complete idiot, oh well, fact is we got on."

"You could be a hustler if you weren't always hangin' with us."

"What are you talking about? It's you guys who are the bad influence, but thank you, I try."

Aang sat on the edge of the bed and started to take off his shoes. The ship's whistle screeched and the smell of smoke floated into the room. The sides of the walls began to sway just slightly. They were off! Toph wasn't liking this.

"So what do you want to do first," Aang asked. "We can have dinner if you want."

Toph felt her tummy flip-flop again. She jerked up. "Dinner later. First I've got to make a trip to the restroom," she said, racing to the nearest across the room.

"Toph wait don't!"

Toph hadn't made it to the restroom, so she used the trash can instead.

Sorry for the shortness of this one. Seems like with each chapter the length gets shorter and shorter, oh well. School's starting up and my schedules getting busy again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up Friday so look for it. Oh and review. Is it just me or are people not reading much Avatar stuff anymore. It could be just me, but I hope it's because everyone's on vacation. Anyways, review!


End file.
